Alredy Over Me
by learilla
Summary: Sirius captura en manos de Bellatrix y un Draco demasiado obsesionado con el sabor que tendría ese asqueroso traidor. Si sólo... Para Loretta por el reto: Te reto a...


**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío. Tengo el pelo negro y un buen bronceado, así que ni po asomo soy la Rowling. **

**Soy perfectamente consciente de que esto NO ES PARA NADA de la calidad que suelo exigirme a mí misma. Pero por más que lo he intentado, no escribo slash y además esta pareja no era la propicia. Aún así lo he intentado lo mejor que pude. **

**Este fic participa en el reto del foro Weird Sister: Te reto a... en respuesta a la petición de Loretta. **

**

* * *

  
**

Respiró hondo, recordando con dolor porque solía abstenerse de hacerlo.

Una risa desquiciada se elevó poco a poco desde la oscuridad que parecía engullirlo desde atrás. La conocía. Sabía a quién habían mandado para que lo torturaran. Si algo tenía el Señor Tenebroso era una mente lo suficientemente fría y calculadora como para repara en que Bellatrix Lestrange, la otrora, Bella Black, era la súbdita perfecta para encargarse de esta situación.

Ella comenzó a rodearlo con pasos lentos, presagiando el horror que la bruja tenía impreso en su alma y su propio ser. El poder de la varita oscura chisporroteó cuando tocó la carne desnuda y magullada del hombre que tenía atado y mágicamente preso en una silla de las mazmorras de la Mansión Malfoy. Sirius Black presentaba un aspecto bastante lamentable, desprovisto por completo de la fuerza y el brillo por los que Canuto siempre se había caracterizado. Lo habían capturado en una redada en el propio Ministerio de Magia. Sirius había pecado de egolatría y falsas creencias de invencibilidad. Era una trampa y él se había convertido en el ratón directo a por el trozo de queso mohoso.

-Sirius Blaaaaaaaaaaaaack –susurró la mortífaga contra su oreja. –Elegiste un mal día para salir a pasear.

Él no contestó.

-Mi Señor Oscuro tiene grandes planes para ti… -volvió a hablar, lamiendo con cada palabra la poca cordura que le quedaba a su prisionero. –Cuando acabemos contigo serás capaz de recitar en verso las obras y milagros del asqueroso mocoso Potter.

Sirius reaccionó, pero lo que salió de su boca no fueron más que murmullos ahogados.

-¿Qué dices, primo? –Bellatrix volvió a reír.

-Es… es inútil –consiguió decir después de un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

-¿Inútil? –la risa cesó y quedó sustituida por una sonrisa de medio lado, peligrosa. –Cuidado Sirius, la inutilidad no es algo que nos guste demasiado por aquí.

Los pasos volvieron a alejarse de la silla y Sirius cabeceó un par de veces, aturdido y dolorido. Miró a Bellatrix, su figura aún esbelta y aquel pelo negro enredado y descuidado. Su varita volaba entre sus dedos y de sus labios se escapa una cancioncilla de cuna que ella misma solía repetir una y otra vez cuando aún eran jóvenes, cuando ella era una serpiente y Sirius un fiero león. Una canción que siempre le puso los pelos de punta. Un presagio de miedo y locura.

_-Uno y dos… se despierta el ruiseñor… Tres, cuatro… aparece un gato… _

La mujer se giró con una velocidad pasmosa, varita en alto, con el odio de armadura y el ansia de diversión como principal motivación.

_-Cruciatus _–gritó.

Un haz de luz verde abandonó su varita, cruzó la mazmorra e impactó directamente contra el torso del mago. En un primer momento, el cuerpo de Sirius apenas fue capaz de reconocer la maldición, pero en cuanto su cerebro reaccionó y asimiló aquel dolor indescriptible comenzó a gritar como un poseso y a retorcerse bajo la atenta mirada de Bella. La serpiente estaba maravillada ante la visión frente a ella. Torturar siempre era gratificante para ella, pero cuando su objeto de diversión era un traidor a la sangre éste aumentaba. Máxime si se trataba de su propio primo.

Con un movimiento enérgico de su mano pálida, los espasmos cesaron. Sirius apenas podía mantenerse consciente.

Un portazo hizo que ambos desviaran su atención hacia la puerta del fondo. Los ojos fríos de Draco analizaron la situación.

-Tía Bellatrix, el Lord Tenebroso os reclama en el salón –ella lo miró incrédula. –Ambos sabemos que es una persona a la que no se le debe hacer esperar.

Ella hizó un mohín silencioso, lamentando que la privaran de su juguetito cuando mejor se lo estaba pasando. Antes de cruzar la puerta y salir de las mazmorras, la mortífaga se giró de nuevo, alzó el brazo y contrajo los dedos formando una garra.

Sirius volvió a gritar de dolor.

-Volveré en seguida, Sirius. Espérame.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, los dos hombres no pudieron evitar soltar un suspiro al unísono. Bellatrix siempre había puesto nervioso a Draco. Su tía era una mujer demasiado voluble, nunca sabías a lo que podías atenerte con ella. Por su lado, Sirius tuvo la certeza que por muy tatuado que estuviera el chico, jamás llegaría al grado de sadismo que poseía la morena.

Draco le dedicó unas de sus sonrisas de medio lado de marca registrada. Lo observó de arriba abajo y lo traspasó. Un pensamiento extraño que, definitivamente no debía estar ahí, le acudió a la mente. Tenía a Sirius Black, el traidor, la serpiente que se convirtió en un león, uno de los pocos Black que tuvieron que ser borrados del tapiz familiar a pocos metros de él. Atado y a su completa merced. El hombre estaba demacrado y bastante estropeado, pero aún así el chico no pudo evitar pensar en si Granger y Weasley tenían razón en sus suposiciones. No es que Draco las espiara entre los pasillos perdidos de la biblioteca donde a las chicas les gustaba ponerse, sino que a esa _sangresucia_ y la pobretona de Weasley les gustaba hablar demasiado alto. Una vez las pilló, se corrigió, _llegó a sus oídos sus molestas voces, _hablando de Sirius Black. La pelirroja había demostrado una fijación bastante insana por el padrino de su novio, mientras la estirada y mojigata de Granger se escandalizaba.

_¿A qué debe saber Sirius Black? _

_-A tabaco y a whiskey –decía una. _

_-A Peligro y Libertad –contestaba la otra. –Tengo que agarrarme a la silla cada vez que lo veo pasearse por Grimmauld Place con esa vieja camiseta con la lengua. _

_-¿La de los Rolling Stones? _

_-La de Soy-Sirius-deseadme. _

Por mucho que lo odiara, esa pequeña conversación no paraba de repetirse una y otra vez en su cabeza. Lo peor de todo es que lo único que se le antojaba era averiguar la respuesta.

-¿Qué miras, Malfoy? –el chico pareció salir de su letargo.

-Cállate saco de pulgas.

Sirius se rió. Despectivo, dándole a entender que le importaba bien poco que lo hubieran dejado a él precisamente a su cuidado.

-Deja de mirarme así, Draco, o vas a conseguir sacarme los colores –lo estaba provocando, lo sabía… quería que él cometiera un error. Uno. Sólo necesitaba eso.

-Cállate.

El último pensamiento racional que tuvo Draco antes de acercarse a aquella silla, varita en mano, era que la próxima vez que a ese asqueroso traidor se le ocurriera abrir de nuevo la boca tendría que callarlo él mismo.

_Callarlo a base de dolor, arañazos, lengua y mordiscos. _


End file.
